


Enfer

by Mishell_A_J



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Finnrey, Punishment, Rape, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishell_A_J/pseuds/Mishell_A_J
Summary: La mayor arma que tiene Hux contra el Emperador Kylo Ren es su propia amante ,ReyY la mayor arma que tiene Rey , es su propia existencia siendo la causa de lo que desencadenan en el castillo de cartas llamada : La primera Orden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Aun no puedo escuchar tu voz**

* * *

 

-Emperador, los cañones están listos, el planeta pronto morirá - Alardeaba Hux en frente de Ben.

\- Eh decido, quien sera mi acompañante- dijo sin rodeos

-Supongo que  es una princesa

\- No, es Rey. 

 

En ese momento, Hux siente que sus planes se venían abajo y todo por una carroñera de Jakkú


	2. Si pudiera oír tu voz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux planea algo en cuanto ,no piensa en las consecuencias.

  
En la nave, el destino era Hakis, el nuevo Curusan de la primera orden. En unas horas llegarían allá.    
  
  
  
-Ren, que demonios estás haciendo- Reclamó Hux al Líder Supremo.   
  
-Pues tomó una esposa , que crees. -Respondió   
  
-A una rebelde, te recuerdo que ella mató al antiguo Líder Supremo y ayudó a la destrucción de la Base Star Killer. No es la indicada para ser la líder de la primera orden.   
  
\- Es la jedi más poderosa de la galaxia, parte importante de la Rebelión por ello. No lo veas como una traición , es el fin de la guerra. Una unió entre ambos equipos haría que los rebeldes se detengan.   
  
-Señor cuando dijo que iba a elegir a una emperatriz, yo imaginaba a diplomáticas o princesas de planetas beneficiosos para nuestra causa. Ella no es apta para un puesto tan importante, entienda; Ren es un asunto serio. Esta situación no puede se guiada por un capricho suyo, esa chica no tiene modales, no entiende de política o protocolo. Es una chatarrera por más que use el título de Jedi es una guerrera. Una que por cierto muy escasa en belleza.   
  
-Ya aprenderá Hux , soy el Líder Supremo mis ordenes son absolutas. No necesito de nadie que refuta mis decisiones. - Habló con superioridad.  
  
-Le recuerdo que el consejo de la primera orden,  es también una parte vital para nosotros. Ellos también tienen papel en todo esto. Y si se niegan ?  
  
-El consejo no es más que unos perros que tengo que mantenerlos con correa. -Imediatamente Kylo se retiro en la sala de mandos.   


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
-Inaudito,  inaceptable, estoy atado!! -Hux estaba desesperado y en furia. El pequeño Millicent  estaba escondido debajo de su cama por los objetos que salían disparados de la mano del Almirante. -Si ella quiere puede acabar con todo lo que he trabajado durante años! Todo por capricho de Ren. Su casamiento será pronto, ella se volverá la emperatriz la segunda al mando. Y yo ? De nuevo el sirviente de alguien más, yo soy el que debe gobernar la galaxia no ellos.   
  
\- Que sabe una prisionera rebelde acerca de gobernar, no es más que la obsesión y el objeto de él!!-  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, si a él no le gustaba que Kylo le diera órdenes, ella menos que él la amedrentara con su presencia. Entonces ellos tenían algo en común, ellos debían tener un odio por Kylo Ren. Aún que él y Rey tuvieran un pasado, no era exactamente romántico que tuviera a sus amigos rebeldes prisioneros  con amenaza de muerte y a ella en jaula de oro, debía haber un resentimiento por él.   
  
Después de llegar, Kylo aún no hacía el anuncio público, suponía que quería pasar tiempo con la Jedi, hace 3 meses que no veían. En unos 3 días Hux ya tenía trazado un plan para arrebatarle el poder a Kylo.  Uno que también requería un sacrificio de parte de él. 

* * *

  
Entró a los aposentos de ella, aproximadamente a medio día para que Kylo no los interrumpa, esperando ver a Rey con vestimentas Jedi o con ropas de esclava sexual para Ren. Nunca espero verla con un vestido digna de un dama de alta sociedad,  com un vestido blanco que se volvía en encajes en los brazos y su cuello, su espalda estaba  desnuda pero daba un toque de elegancia. Su cabello correctamente recogido en un moño y maquillaje haciendo notar su cara. Casi no la reconoce si no fuera porque reconoce el tono de voz que tiene, a pesar que solo la ha escuchado gritar e insultar y ahora en un tono más elocuente. Falso.  
  
  
-Almirante Hux- Saludo, sus ojos estaban en el suelo-  Kylo Ren, no está aquí .   
  
-No vengo por él, mas bien poe usted. - la respuesta hizo a rey mirar hacia arriba, no exactamente a Hux si no a cámaras ocultas en la habitación, pensó que algo iba a suceder y sería agradable. -Quiero hablar contigo Rey. No se preocupe por las cámaras, las interseptamos  apenas llegue al edificio, ni sabrá que estuve aquí. -Él sabía que él la controlaba con las cámaras que informaban si lo traiciona.   
   
Pero ....  
Nunca antes la había llamado por su nombre eso hablaba de que estaba esperando una confianza o cercanía. Ella también sintió muchas perturbaciones cercanas. Esto no iba a ir como  nadie pensaba.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré Actualizado


End file.
